Unexpected Pleasure
by AsianCutie93
Summary: "Please tell Imayoshi-san to inform me of what was happening before hand. While I am willing to role play any fantasy, I need to make sure I am notified. It can be mistaken as rape when you don't do that." Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko, takes place in the same universe as Too Close to Shadows and A Warm Bed.


**Summary**: "Please tell Imayoshi-san to inform me of what was happening before hand. While I am willing to role play any fantasy, I need to make sure I am notified. It can be mistaken as rape when you don't do that." Kirisaki Daiichi/Kuroko, takes place in the same universe as _Too Close to Shadows_ and _A Warm Bed._

**Word Count**: 3,762 Words

**Warning**: Attempted Non-Con sex that backfires, but it still might make people feel squeamish.

* * *

Hanamiya was always one to hold a grudge; it came with the territory of being a genius and a bad boy. Someone that intelligent and malicious was wired to go on the attack when the right buttons were pushed. The ebony-haired, point guard thought that his fellow, Uncrowned Colleague, Kiyoshi Teppei with his pleasant, air-headed, protective, big brother personality was grating, but there was another far worse. A cyan-colored, annoying, Miracle boy that was mind-numbingly preachy, arrogant, and did not even have the strength to back up those nonsensical words of trust and teamwork, and he infuriated Makoto. The phantom, sixth man, invisible player, a ghost, trump card, a shadow, and a bunch of other bullshit nicknames for the object of his hate, but there was nothing more aggravating than the unknown, Generation of Miracle's name, Kuroko Tetsuya. Those ridiculous vows of dreams, hard work, and friendship made the bad boy of basketball want to puke in disgust. How sweet, innocent, and devout… and yet on that day, when their teams faced each other, he was unable to freak them.

The animosity Makoto felt just reflecting on the younger brat made his blood oil. It was during times like this, that the second and third string felt the wrath of their Coach and Captain, and every miscalculation on their part led to twenty laps around the school for every misdemeanor. Hanamiya knew it was unfair and foolish to feel this need to reclaim his masculinity with violence, but there was a horror inside that blocked out all channels of logic and it was starved for warm, delicious revenge.

The specific form of revenge the Kirisaki Daiichi team was going to use against the petite, small forward had not been decided until they observed the match between Touou and Seirin. Hara made an interesting comment between his gum chewing.

"I heard the Touou manager was trying to bang that vanishing kid." The lavender-haired, power forward randomly noted.

"Isn't she the cute girl with pink hair and big breasts?" Yamazaki asked.

"Yeah, but he keeps brushing her off. He must be one of those guys that are into the 'gentle' type of people if he is going to do it." Kazuya shrugged.

"Are you serious? What a dumbass, honestly, who would refuse an offer like that from her? He's probably just refusing because he's lousy in bed." Hiroshi spat in disgust, and felt slightly jealous that a pretty girl like Momoi Satsuki would be interested in a man like that.

"Lousy? Lousy would imply some experience. Do you think anyone that's had sex would be that preachy to us? He is most likely a virgin." The bubblegum teen laughed. Hanamiya hindered his own harsh words that he was going to contribute to the conversation. Soon the devious Captain's familiar grin and the evil spark in his eyes came to the surface.

"Hara's right; the poor kid is probably a virgin still. As elders, we should help him with such an embarrassing problem." The entire team knew what the terrifying, Uncrowned King was suggesting; it was not their first felony they committed together (both on and off the court), but sexual assault was a huge leap from their usual. They exchanged concerned glances at each other, and wondered the same thing; should they follow their leader's demands?

"You know what can happen if we give 'unsolicited advice' and it backfires?" Seto asked anxiously.

"You think I would do something like that impulsively? That would be a disservice to Kuroko-kun and ourselves if we aren't fully prepared…" The point guard sweetly drawled.

The plan was perfected within days, but they had to wait for the right opportunity. They needed to catch the Miracle boy at a time when he played a basketball game (in order to attack him when he was physically drained), and during a time when he was separated from his friends. Unfortunately, this meant that they had to wait until the quarterfinals between Seirin and Yosen. The match was fairly interesting with the reveal of Kuroko's phantom shot, the point guard skills of Kiyoshi, the one-on-one between Himuro and Kagami, but the bad boy still scowled when the goodie-goodies were triumphant against the best, defensive team in the tournament.

After Seirin's win, Kuroko handed his light the ring he was holding onto for the taller, first year, and told Kagami to talk to his older brother while the phantom would use the restroom before Kise's match. The Kirisaki Daiichi team carefully trailed behind the sky-blue teen, and waited until the younger, basketball regular slipped inside. They placed the closed-for-cleaning sign that they had stolen from the janitorial staff in front of the men's restroom, and locked it behind them after they entered. Yamazaki was noticeably nervous about what they were about to do, and even Hara stiffened at the idea now that they were drawing closer to their goal (he even stopped chewing the gum inside his mouth). Only Hanamiya seemed extremely amused and smirked when he saw Tetsuya was washing his hands at the sink and splashed some of the cool liquid on his face. The shadow was cleansing his face of the sticky, uncomfortable sweat, and could not hear their footsteps due to the running water. There was genuine bewilderment for the Seirin, small forward when he saw the cheating team's reflection behind him, all of them gathered around him by the sink.

"Hello," Kuroko politely greeted, not showing any turmoil if he felt any (not that they could tell with his blank, expressionless face).

"How are you?" Hanamiya asked innocently, but within a second the Uncrowned King spun the smaller male around and trapped him against the sink with his slightly larger frame. The first year hissed when his hip was jabbed by the cold, porcelain sink, and winced slightly from the pain. His hands instinctively gripped the sink behind him, and wondered if Imayoshi told the devilish, point guard about him. The rest of the second years closed in and surrounded the delicate, sixth man like a pack of animals, and it make Kuroko shiver in anticipation.

"Excuse me, but what is going on?" The unnoticeable teen knew they ambushed and cornered him, but for what purpose? He sincerely hoped it was a proposal for sex and not a fight; he would not do well in the later in his physical state.

"Simple, I'm going to do what I told you I was going to do when we played in the Championship League." The bad boy chuckled as he slid closer so that his breath tickled Tetsuya's cheeks. "I'm going to break you." Makoto declared. Apparently Kirisaki Daiichi wanted to role play (Imayoshi must have told his former underclassman about the phantom's promiscuity); the sky-blue teen was willing for any kind of sex, but usually when he participated in this kind of scenario that they established it together through a meeting of some kind first, instead of just jumping into the intercourse. But Kuroko knew that sometimes blatant consent could make the fantasy seem unreal and unfulfilling, so he allowed himself to play into the role of helpless victim. The point guard grabbed the former, Teiko trump card by his uniform and threw the exhausted boy onto the hard, tile flood. Kuroko instinctively protected his head by using his fore arms, and he pretended to struggle and muster any energy to move. Before the petite male could rise to his feet and try to defend himself, there were several pairs of large, dominating hands on him, and they were stripping the youngest student of his clothes. Tetsuya did his best to avoid the invasive hands, but in his weakened state, the fight was practically useless. In ten minutes, the invisible man was completely naked against the cold floor and shivered under the eager, predatory gazes of the Kirisaki Daiichi members.

The first year could barely put up any resistance when the dead-eyed teen lifted him from the ground, easily carrying the tired but writhing boy. Kuroko winced at how warm the elder, small forward was, and shifted to press himself closer. The quiet, placid-faced man was actually quite handsome, even with his unusual eyes, and the promiscuous teen hoped that they had more opportunities for coitus besides this moment.

"I would suggest not struggling. It will only make this more painful for you." Furuhashi muttered against the quiet boy's ear. The sensuous voice made the sky-blue teen quiver in delight, but Tetsuya did his best to appear defiant and desperately striving for freedom. The sound of a condom wrapper being torn open made the apparition-like man gasp and elbow the older teen that subdued him. The invisible, sixth man did not prefer condoms, but he understood why the others would use them. "I practice martial arts; your hit was impressive for someone as small as you, but not enough to stop me." The shadow of Seirin took that as a demand to fight harder, and attempted to kick and claw at the arms secured around him, and his pale face becoming flushed with frustration. Damn, the dead-eyed teen must be serious about his training. Hanamiya unzipped his pants and exposed his half-hard cock; the freshman did his best to not lick his lips. The point guard's appendage was thick despite not being completely erect, and it made the transparent boy crave for more. A clear, lubricated condom being unfurled and stretched over the large erection made the Miracle boy unable to move. Kuroko's eyes watered, his body was needy and he did not know what was to come. He hoped that he looked frightened enough for them. "That's a cute expression on your face, why don't you wear it more often?" Koujirou softly voiced.

There must have been enough misery and terror in his demeanor, for it only took a few pumps before the sadistic, point guard was fully aroused. The teal-haired teen sucked in his breath and bit his lip; Seirin's small forward knew that even with a lubricated condom, there was going to be a little pain and plenty of soreness later in his future.

Unaware of the smaller man's silent consent and confusion, the bad boy was enjoying the blissful suffering before him. Makoto draped the slender, muscular legs over his shoulders and lined the head of his cock against the puckered hole. Arms and legs locked in place so that the Miracle boy could not do anything to stop him, Hanamiya slid inside slowly into the unprepared boy. The thick, blunt head slowly breached into the tight cavity, and the shaft soon followed after that. Kuroko's breathing was shallow and labored, the fake tears that pooled in his eyes fell down from the numbing pain that he was experiencing, and he could barely suppress the urge to beg for the second year to do it harder. The bad boy of basketball wanted to spit a retort at the preachy teen, but the tight heat encased around him made the devious, basketball player silent. The friction and heat was almost unbearable. The Uncrowned King rested his forehead against the sky-blue teen's, gave a harder, faster thrust into his victim, and smirked when the pretentious boy threw his head back and Kuroko's lean, tight body jerked violently.

"Where are your friends and your dreams to save you now?" The devilish, point guard teased. Hanamiya paused his torture to put both of his hands on Kuroko's hips, dragged his nails into the unmarred flesh, and forced the younger man to take the large erection in and out of him faster. The ghostly goy groaned and tried futilely to kick the elder away from him, but it only made the sadist drill harder into him. God, it felt so amazing giving up all control to the vicious, basketball player. The way Makoto mercilessly and aggressively shoved himself into Tetsuya, bluntly striking every nerve and making his whole body feel like it was on fire. Getting fucked raw and passionately made the phantom cry out wantonly, his hips trying to move in rhythm with the Captain and Coach of Kirisaki Daiichi.

"Damn, this is actually hotter than I thought." Hara grinned and pulled his trousers down far enough to free his erection from the uncomfortable, restraining garment. Seto licked his lips at the sight, and started to undo his belt. The sky-blue teen wondered how this would work, but was immediately distracted by Hanamiya's thrusts into his tight cavern. The younger regular flushed a soft pink, unable to concentrate on anything but take everything that the unhinged, point guard would give him. The Kirisaki Daiichi small forward and Captain carefully lowered to the floor, Makoto lying on the tile while Tetsuya sat on his hips, and the Koujirou bound the shorter man's hands behind the lean, slim back (the shadow was impressed that they did this without pulling out the point guard's cock). The bad boy of basketball used his hands to lift the Miracle boy's hips; bruising fingers clawed into the soft, supple flesh of Tetsuya's buttocks, and crashed the Miracle boy's hips downwards while he jerked his own hips upwards, the force causing both of them to gasp in awe. The new position allowed the genius to drill even deeper into the abused teen.

Kirisaki Daiichi's lazy, Center player motioned for Furuhashi to move to the side so that he may take his place behind the phantom. There was no need to immobilize the younger man for Kuroko was too focused on Hanamiya. Seto asked for the Coach to halt his movements as he fumbled with a lubricated condom. Kentarou made sure that all of his cock was sheathed before he pressed the swollen head of his cock against the already-filled orifice. The invisible, sixth man whimpered beautifully at the feeling of the borderline genius' dick against him, and it made the point guard realize something. Tetsuya had gotten aroused; it greatly amused the bad boy of basketball. Makoto's fingers teasingly trailed his fingertips against the underside of the younger man's penis, and it made Kuroko buck and tremble in delight.

"You sick fuck, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Hanamiya gleefully taunted and gave the neglected erection a tug. The demure, quiet, Seirin student shook his head, but snapped his narrow hips down onto the Uncrowned King's cock, and quaked from the euphoria. A few drops of precum dripped out of the tip. It was getting harder to role play as the captured, abused hostage. "Don't lie little phantom." The intelligent, Center player put his hand on the slender, small forward's back and gently coerced Kuroko to lean slightly so it was easier for Seto to enter him. The encased member dipped and rubbed against the pucker hole, and it caused the petite male to mew and unintentionally back himself against the promise of more. "He's not going to put it in until you say you want it."

"Damn, I didn't expect the kid to enjoy it." Yamazaki commented and gently rubbed his cock at the enticing sight.

"I guess it's a good thing we still have our cellphones." Kazuya shrugged and used his to take photos of the delicate-looking teen in the compromised position. There was something about seeing people undone, out of breath, and desperate for the most primal desire for sex. Kuroko blushed under the gaze of the camera and turned his head down in mock-shame.

"Come on, I'll tell Hara to put his cellphone away and order Seto to put it in if you beg for it." Hanamiya proposed to the humiliated teen. The apparition-like man bit his lip nervously. Was he supposed to follow through on the command or try to resist?

"Please Hanamiya-san, I want Seto-san inside me… and don't take pictures of me. It's embarrassing…" Tetsuya asked politely. As soon as he was done speaking, the unnoticeable boy gasped. Kentarou surged forward into the younger boy, and grunted softly as he entered the tight-fitting position. Makoto hissed at the sensation of the hot cavity feeling even tighter and the added friction of his subordinate's thick, large cock pulsing against him. The feeling of being filled and stretched once again made the Seirin freshman cry out wantonly, but abruptly used his hands to silence himself.

"Oh, it's not fun when you do that." Hanamiya said and ordered the power forward and shooting guard to occupy the first year's hands. The bubblegum-loving teen grasped the sky-blue man's left hand, and made the skilled fingers wrap around his dick, and the orange-haired, shooting guard made Kuroko's right hand pump his heavy cock. The petite male did his best to keep his building pleasure quiet, but as soon as the point guard and Center player glided in synchronization, the sensitive, lithe teenager moaned in bliss. "Ha, Furuhashi, come help the poor kid. He's so humiliated by how much he likes it." The bad boy ordered. The dead-eyed teen shrugged and unzipped his pants. The thick, blunt tip was pressed against the parted, gasping lips, and almost like instinct, the delicate-looking, Miracle boy swirled his tongue around the swollen appendage, and swallowed the bulbous head into his panting and groaning mouth. The Kirisaki Daiichi team was amused by the robust effort their victim used to pleasure the placid-faced brunette, and grinned among themselves.

Hanamiya and Seto sped up their pace, making Kuroko's body clench and bow from bliss. Hara and Yamazaki motioned for the petite male to pump their engorged erections, and Furuhashi put a possessive hand on top of Kuroko's head, controlling the sky-blue teen's head and bobbing it in time with the geniuses' thrusts. The apparition-like man sighed and lost himself to the sensations, swinging his hips against the sadistic Captain and sleepy man, using his nimble, skilled digits to pleasure the playful, bubblegum teen and shooting guard, and suckling and twisting his full lips and tongue against the dead-eyed teen's thick arousal. Yes, it was a little clumsy, but the second years were impressed by the demure, innocent-looking boy's enthusiasm and vigor. Had he done this before? Since their revenge was not going according to play, Hara sneakily retrieved cellphone once again, and rapidly started taking pictures of the shadow grinding and rubbing against everyone's cock. Damn, this kid was great for being such a goodie-two-shoes. The way his hands swiftly glided up and down the shaft, pressed his palm gently against the underside, and the thin, beautiful fingers kept a firm grip to apply warm, pleasurable friction on the pulsing erection. The mauve-colored teen smiled at his handy-work, and put his phone away. Thankfully he did so before he got distracted by the Seirin student's thumb making circles against the hypersensitive tip. It made Kazuya curious how much better the first year's mouth and ass were since just his hand was this stimulating. Judging by Yamazaki's display, it appeared that the loudmouth shooter was pleasantly astonished and amazed by the hand job.

Everyone grew bolder as they progressed; a sense of timing and finesse was abandoned. Koujirou's hand gripped the shorter man's messy, teal-colored strands, and crammed the length of his cock into Tetsuya's mouth, only making the pale youth pull away when the sensuous lips went down to the balls. The tenacity of the transparent teen made usually blank-faced man flush, his breathing became shallow, and unable to concentrate on anything except eventually pouring his cum down the throat massaging his dick. The devious, point guard and the borderline genius were also close to release, pounding into the groaning teen and sliding their hard, throbbing appendages against one another, and sending hot, intense ecstasy through the sex-hungry teen. Yamazaki bit the inside of his cheek, and Hara wondered how long he could keep his composure.

The dead-eyed teen was the first to cum, stilling his hips and shooting his essence into the freshman's waiting mouth, not pulling away until Kuroko swallowed the entire load. Once Furuhashi stood back and relinquished his hold on the Seirin, small forward, Yamazaki pulled the sky-blue teen's head roughly with his hair, and made him suck his throbbing dick. Hanamiya gave a particularly hard thrust into the tight hole, sending Tetsuya over the edge and released sticky fluid all over his stomach and some of it dripped onto the bad boy's shirt. The tight passage savagely trembling, clenching, and convulsing around both of their cocks made the Uncrowned King and the Center player halt their movements and come in the condoms. The unnoticeable man's cries of bliss vibrated around the orange-haired teen's erection, and soon the shooting guard came into the hot cavern. Kuroko swallowed it with ease; not a single drop escaped his lips. As soon as Yamazaki withdrew from the ravenous orifice, Hara yanked at the younger, basketball player's head and shoved his hard member into the petite male's lips. It only took a couple of quick pumps of the tantalizing, pretty lips and rough tongue before the lavender-haired teen pulled out of the phantom's mouth, and came on Kuroko's sky-blue hair and cute face.

Before they could do any more to the apparition-like man as they planned, there was a knock on the restroom door. Shit, how were they going to explain this?

"Hey Kuroko, are you in there? Don't think I don't know your tricks. The sign on the bathroom isn't fooling me. Hurry up, the court has been swept and Fukuda Sogo and Kaijou are already warming up." Tricks? "Kuroko, if you're in there, answer me! Also, stop treating Japanese, basketball players like your own personal, bang bus!" So the invisible, sixth man was known for this kind of behavior?

"We are not yet finished Kagami-kun. I will be done with Kirisaki Daiichi soon." Kuroko called out to his best friend. They could hear the Seirin, power forward heavily sigh.

"Damn it Kuroko, first it was our sempais, then Kaijou, Seiho, Shuutoku, and Touou, after that Shuutoku and Touou _again_, and now those Kirisaki Daiichi douchebags… who else are you planning?"

"Most likely Yosen," The shadow answered honestly to his light.

"Just don't take too long." They heard before exasperated footsteps walked away from the door.

"Please tell Imayoshi-san to inform me of what was happening before hand. While I am willing to role play any fantasy, I need to make sure I am notified. It can be mistaken as rape when you don't do that." Kuroko told the cheating team, who froze in marvel by his supposed promiscuity. Furuhashi shrugged.

"Hand me a condom. I want to fuck his ass."

* * *

Furuhashi is so blunt. XD


End file.
